


Reddie

by hader78



Category: Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dominant Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Husbands, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, Shibari, Smut, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Spit Kink, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Sugar Daddy, Top Eddie Kaspbrak/Bottom Richie Tozier, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hader78/pseuds/hader78
Summary: Richie and Eddie have a little fun in bed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Completed stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, it's a oneshot, and i hope you enjoy!

Richard Kasbprak-Tozier and Edward Kasbprak-Tozier have been together for 14 glorious years. Through elementary, middle, high, and college, and they're now living the dream in their Los Angeles studio. Eddie works at a craft store, making decorations for elders, and Richie works at a museum, giving tours to young children (and adults) of all ages. But when they're not working they're having sex, which is about 96% of the time. Whether it's vanilla, or the kinkiest shit you'd find in the basement of a library, they're doing it. But there's always one thing that's the same, Richie's on the bottom. 

"Fuck, baby, please please, I need it." Richie says to Eddie with desperation in his voice. Here's the situation, Eddie has been teasing Richie all day, rubbing his cock against his ass when he walks by, bending down and sticking his ass out, and Rich is dying. But he loves when he gets him riled up and then completely destroys him with his fat cock. So now here they are, Richie underneath Eddie on the bed, with Eddie's tongue in his ass, and his hand lazily palming himself through his jeans.

"You want my cock baby? You want daddy to give you his cock?" All he got in reply was a whine mixed with a hand moving into his hair, pulling his curls. He loves taking care of his baby, whether it's on the couch, on the bed, or in the shower, he loves hearing the whines and whimper coming out of his mouth, begging for his cock. "Yeah, please daddy, need your cock so bad." Eddie chuckles before removing his head from between his thighs and bringing his face up to Richie's and kissing him deeply, his tongue licks behind his teeth, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You being a good boy Rich? Gonna be a good boy while I tie you up and take you apart?" Richie nods his head but only receives a sharp tug of his curls. "Words, baby." Richie replies with a yes, before Eddie is getting off the bed and going to their closet, where they have all their sex toys at. "You want the rope baby?" Richie gives a yes, please back in reply and Eddie pulls the rope out of the closet before walking back to the bed, and looping the rope through the VERY discreet hooks behind the bedpost. He ties a knot on both sides of the bedpost before dragging the rope down Richie's body, getting a whine in response. 

"You like that baby? You like being wrapped up, being a present for daddy?" Richie replies with a yeah daddy, and before he knows it, Eddie is tying the rope around his wrists, bounding them together, before looping it around his neck, and tying knots all down the front of his hairy chest. After, he gets down to his thighs and makes a zig-zag pattern with the rope going over and under. Finally, he gets down to his feet so he can tie his ankles together.

Eddie stepped back off the bed and looked at Richie, flushed cock standing up against his stomach, and a red flush across his face, leading down his chest, to his nipples that are hard and pointed on his chest. He bites his lip at the sight before climbing back on the bed and taking Richie's cock in his hand. Richie bucks his hips up so hard he hears the rope stretching against his skin. "Please daddy, please, put your fat cock in me." Eddie looks up at him before kissing the tip of his cock and licking the slit. He takes it in his mouth, a little at a time until his nose is against Richie's pubes. His hand comes up to twist Richie's nipple while the other rolls his balls around in his hand.

He pulls off Richie's cock with a _pop_ before taking it back in his mouth again, feeling it hit the back of his throat. He hears Richie groan as he tries to put a hand in his hair even though his hands are bound together. Eddie licks up the vein on the underside of his cock before taking the tip of it in mouth and slightly putting his teeth to it, hearing the yelp come out of Richie's mouth before his eyes roll back and his hips buck up. "I don't think I can hold any longer Rich, you ready?" Richie nods and begs Eddie for his cock before rocking back and forth on the bed, trying to gain some friction for his balls.

Eddie unbuckles his belt before moving up on the bed and looping it gently around Richie's neck. He then takes off his pants and boxers and he sees Richie's eyes on his cock, swaying with the heavy weight of his balls weighing it down. "You ready?" Eddie asks as he lubes up his cock, hissing at the little friction he has on it. He then rubs the tip of his cock against Richie's hole, seeing it pulse, waiting to take him in before slowly pushing the tip in, getting a loud moan from Richie in response. "Shit, feels so good honey, you feel so warm around my cock." Eddie says which gets a moan in response from Richie, he's a praise slut, he loves being told how good he is.

He pushes the rest of the way in feeling Richie trying to slide down on his cock. He waits a couple seconds as he bottoms out before slowly moving out the whole way and then _slamming_ back in. "F-fuck daddy, eds, eds please, need it more!" Eddie groans as his cock moves in and out of Richie's warmth, feeling the dampness of his hole around his cock. He slowly starts to pick up a pace and grabs the belt around Richie's neck and tugs until he hears a wheeze come out of Richie.

"There we go baby, such a good boy, you like feeling daddy's cock in your pussy?" Richie nods his head as much as he can and lets little whimpers escape his mouth as Eddie picks up the pace and thrusts deep and hard into Richie. "Mm, not g-go-gonna last long eddie, please, I need it harder." He says as he starts seeing dots and his vision flashes white before he can let out a moan as Eddie picks up the speed once-more and slams into Richie until he hears a loud moan, and smirks, before angling his hips up and drilling into that spot. "C'mon 'chee gonna come for daddy baby? Hm? You better come on my cock." Richie nods his head at Eddie increase the speed of his thrusts and his hold on the belt.

"Gon- gon come eds, come on-!" Richie yells as he feels the heat build up in his stomach, before yelling out a fuck! and cumming all over himself. Eddie's eyes roll back as he sees his husband come and rocks himself two more times into Richie before his thighs quiver and he _slams_ back in with a groan as he releases his cum into Richie's ass. He then collapses on top of Richie before slowly sitting up and undoing the belt from around his neck and pulling out. After he lays there for a little more, letting both of them catch their breath he crawls up and kisses Richie a sweet kiss on the lips before telling him how good he was.

Richie whines and tries to touch Eddie but his hands are still bound so Eddie crawls up and undoes the knots and then before he knows it Richie's hands are pinning him against his chest.

"You okay bubba?" Eddie asks with warmth in his voice and receives a small nod from Richie who only tucks his face into Eddie's neck. Boy, he loves his Richie.


	2. It could've been better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is a slut and wants a quick fuck

Eddie is a slut. Almost all of his friends know that, even the stupidest ones. He's a 22 year old college kid who has the attention span of a 4 year old. For dick, that is. He can't have a one-night with the same person, whether they're good or not. Mostly they suck, cause everyone in Los Angeles apparently has a .5 inch dick. And to Eddie, it's a big disappointment. See, he moved from New York to L.A to get some fresh beef, but all he's getting are limp worms in his ass, and he's tired of it, so that's why he decided to dress in the sluttiest outfit and head out to a gay bar. The men there are probable mostly married 50 year olds with kids, they only come for the twinks, Eddie's a twink, but he's not THAT kind of twink. When he walks in all he can smell is B.O and sex, the first one not really being his favorite, but he can deal with it. His cock is already starting to harden up in his leather pants and he hopes he can find someone soon. He walks to the bar, flirts with the bartender for a while, orders a couple drinks and then shakes his ass onto the dance floor. Dancing his heart out, he feels breaths on his neck and people rubbing against him, yet none satisfy his needs.

About an hour through Eddie sees a shimmer of silver in the corner of his eye and looks over to see a very handsome man. Tall, broad, soft, curly hair, big glasses, tattoos, and a lot of piercings (only on his face that he can see). Eddie looks him up and down, looking at his hands, imagining how they would feel wrapped around his neck. With a positive and slutty attitude he walks over to the man, only then to realize just how tall he is. Definitely at least a foot taller than Eddie, this handsome man seems to be alone and before Eddie knows it he let's his hands travel up his bicep and give it a squeeze. The man looks to his side and down, biting his lip at the sight.

"Pretty boy, haven't seen you here, you by yourself?" The man asks with a deep voice. Eddie gulps and nods his head before a hand reaches down and lifts his chin up. "I didn't hear you." The man says before letting his hand glide up to Eddie's hair and runs his fingers through it, earning a gasp from Eddie when he pulled on a knot. "N-no sir, I don't come here often." Which is true, and is probably what everyone says. The tall man chuckled before letting his hand slide down his back before fully turning to face him. Eddie gasps, being able to see his face for the first time. He has big blue eyes, and a big-toothed smile, with two nose rings, and multiple earrings.

"You lost baby? Need some help?" The man asks and that does not help Eddie's growing erection. He whimpers and wraps his arms around the man's waist, well, as far as they'll go and leans in, resting his head on his stomach and inhaling, smelling smoke, sweat, and sex. The man wraps his arms around Eddie before picking him up, making it seem like he weighed nothing. A shaky breath leaves Eddie's mouth as he wraps his arms and legs around the stranger, being face to face with him. He scans over the man's face before slowly moving his hand and running it through the man's hair. He hears a chuckle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you darling." Eddie smirks and does it again and this time is faced with dilated eyes and a smirk on the man's lips. Feeling the man's hands on his ass he slowly grinds against him. "You're pretty cute.... for a slut." The man says and leans in to capture Eddie's lips in his. The stubble on the taller man rubs against Eddie's cheeks and he loves the way it burns. Teeth clashing, tongues tangling, and Eddie knows he's gonna get fucked tonight. "Wanna go back to my place baby?" Eddie replies with a yes and the man carries him out of the bar. When they get outside he let's go of Eddie but keeps an arm wrapped around his waist. He leads them to his car and Eddie gets into the passenger side and the man get's into the drivers side, and they speed off towards the west side of the city. It doesn't take long to arrive at their destination, but to Eddie it feels like decades. His cock straining against his pants and once they arrive he unbuckles and climbs his way into the man's lap and kisses his lips. Grinding down, Eddie feels hands on his ass, and moans at the feeling of his cock getting some sort of break.

The man continues to make out with Eddie before opening the door, picking him up with him, shutting the door, and walking into his house. It's a nice house, probably one of the best Eddie's been in in a while. "You looked so pretty out there honey, you liked grinding on me like that didn't you?" the man asked and Eddie replied with a snarky yes. The man raises his eyebrow at the snarky answer and then proceeds to carry Eddie back to his bedroom. Once they arrive, he get's thrown on the bed and sees the man climbing up from the end of the bed, before taking his belt, pants, and boxers off. Eddie gasps at the sight, his cock has to be at least 10 inches, he's definitely in heaven. The man crawls up towards Eddie and kisses his neck. "What's your name honey? Mine's Richie." Eddie replies with his name, and moans out Richie's name when he grinds against him. "Mhm.. that sounds so good baby, such a little slut for me aren't you?" Eddie moans and nods his head before pushing Richie back as hard as he can so he can climb on top of the taller man.

"You want your cock to fill me up Richie? Hm, you want me to ride your fat cock?" Richie replies with a groan and takes his shirt off, and Eddie gasps at the sight. His nipples are pierced and so are his collarbones and Eddie couldn't be more horny. He then takes off his own shirt and then the rest of his clothes until he's left stark naked on Richie's lap. Feeling the taller man's cock rub between his ass cheeks. "You got a condom?" Eddie asks and Richie nods before leaning over to the bedside table and grabbing a _magnum_ condom before lifting Eddie slightly up and sliding it onto his own cock. "You need prep?" Eddie shakes his head no and explains he did it at home. Richie nods and lines himself up with Eddie's ass and lets Eddie lower himself onto his cock. Warmth engulfs him and he groans as Eddie's eyes roll back at the size of him expanding his hole.

"Mm.. fuck, you feel so good daddy. Best i've ever had." Eddie moans and it rips a groan out of Richie before he's slowly sliding up and down on his cock. It's one of the best he's had in a while but he won't admit it. "Mm, you gonna fuck my little pussy? Gonna make me scream?" he asks as Richie nods before thrusting his hips up and down in a repeated motion, not too fast and not too slow. Eddie leans back on his arms and lifts himself up and while Richie bucks his own hips up into Eddie. He angles his hips slightly to the left before a loud moan rips out of Eddie and tears appear in his eyes. "Yes, yes! Right there daddy!" Richie groans before bucking his hips up in a fast motion, seeing his balls slap against Eddie's ass.

"Fuck honey, i'm not gonna last long." Eddie mumbles something that sounds like a me either and bounces up and down his eyes rolling back in his head as he feels the familiar warmth build up in his stomach. "C'mon 'chee harder, i'm gonna cum!" he yells as his white juice shoots out of his cock when Richie hits his prostate on a particularly hard thrust. Richie groans as he thrusts a couple more times before releasing into the condom, hips stuttering on release. He thrusts a couple more times and then pulls out. Eddie leans up and kisses Richie on the lips and takes the condom off, tying it, and dropping it on the floor.

They both lay down on the bed after, Eddie collapsing on Richie's chest, and Richie running his fingers through Eddie's hair. "So, how was it?" Richie finally asks.

"Could've been better"


	3. Thick and Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie both coincidentally are at the gym

Eddie Kaspbrak visits the gym at least 4 days a week, mostly on weekdays after work though. His diet mainly consists of salads, water and occasionally, a popsicle. He considers himself a very healthy person which is why, right now, at 10:30 p.m. he's bench-pressing almost twice his weight. Nobody's there but him, so he has his headphones unplugged and Bon-Jovi blaring over the bluetooth speakers. Almost no one is there after 6, and nobody is ever there past 8, which is why Eddie decides to waste the rest of his energy. 

He breathes heavily as sweat stains his top, lifting the bar up, before slowly letting it come down, and fully pushing up once again. He swears he here's the bell jingle but it's probably veins bursting in his brain. Eddie lifts the bar up a couple more times, his eyes now closed, until he hears someone clear their throat. "Uhmm, you mind if I use that?" he opens his eyes and sees a stranger staring at him, who's definitely out of shape. He raises his eyebrow and nods before slowly putting the weight back on the handles. Eddie wipes the sweat off his forehead and then rubs his palms on his shorts and stands up, now fully seeing the stranger.

Blue eyes, and a jawline stand out the most in the mess of gangly long almost-black hair, and he towers over Eddie by at least half a foot. He runs his eyes up and down his body, seeing the veiny hands, broad shoulders, and definitely some sort of dadbod going on under his grey shirt. The man moves forward and sits down on the bench Eddie was on, already cringing as he sees the sweat build up under the tall man's armpits. He can't believe someone let's someone do this to themselves. You can at least try and walk, not sit and play video games all day. The man pulls an elastic from his wrist and ties his hair back and slowly lays down on the bench, the bar matching up with his chest.

He watches as the man lifts the bar off, lowers it to his chest, before pushing it back up. He watches him, wondering, how even though he looks extremely unhealthy, he can lift like Godzilla. "You gonna stand and watch me the whole time?" the man asks as he raises the bar up without even looking at Eddie. He grumbles to himself, and goes back to lifting the bar up and down. "Well, you shouldn't start with that if you want to lose some." Eddie said to the man. The man held the bar up in the air before slowly letting it down and hanging it on the handles. "You talking about this?" he asks as he gestures to his stomach, squeezing the fat. "Of course I am, what else?" the man grumbles before standing up and taking his shirt off and that's when Eddie finally sees the man. Stretch marks line up and down his sides, his back, and most importantly, his stomach. Thick red lines all over his torso.

"What's wrong with you?" Eddie asks as he sees the man roll his eyes before explaining to Eddie that not everyone is perfect. "It's from how tall i am dumbass, it can't be stored in my legs anymore, so it's here. Thanks for pointing out my biggest insecurity." the man says with a shakiness in his voice before putting his shirt back on and walking over to the treadmill. Eddie stands still, frozen in his spot, okay, he thought, absolute asshole. He walks over to the treadmill the man is on and asks for his name. "What's it to you?" Eddie responds with a middle finger before hearing the man quietly say, Richie. 

"So, Richie, i'm Eddie, what do you do for a living?" he asks, trying to make a simple conversation. "I'm a comedian, what about you?" he asks as he turns the speed up to 10 for a light jog. "I'm a lawyer." he says. "That explains your stuck-up ass, have you done Manson? Cause you sure as hell look old enough." Eddie gapes in surprise before reaching over and turning Richie's speed to 0 resulting in him nearly falling. "Fuck you bro, i'll have you know i'm only 39, how old are you? Fucking bigfoot.." he grumbles and receives a slap on the arm in reply. "You fucker, i'm 39 too." Eddie mumbles a whatever before telling Richie that he needs to take a piss and receiving a weird look before walking to the bathroom.

When he gets in, he steps in front of the urinal, slightly pulls down his shorts before taking his cock out and doing his business. A couple seconds go by before he finishes and then he tucks himself back in before flushing and going over to the sink to wash his hands. He stares at the floor as he washes his hands for thirty seconds, dries them off, and then opens the door with his elbow. When he gets back to the main part of the gym, he looks around for Richie, but he's nowhere to be seen. Shrugging his shoulders he walks back over to Richie's treadmill, steps on, and turns it up to 3 for a fast-walk. After a couple minutes of Richie not being there, he thinks he left, so he decides to take off his shirt so he can do a full endurance run, but before he knows it Richie comes trailing back in with a pair of short-shorts on and a different tanktop. 

Now, Eddie isn't necessarily gay, but he likes men, so when Richie comes marching in with tight, black shorts that are almost to the crease of his thighs, there are most certainly thoughts coming into his head. Richie's thighs are big and hairy, and Eddie's never really been into hair, but he looks so good. He's probably staring because he heard Richie clear his throat before he looks up and sees his eyes dilated. "Why the fuck do you look like you just had sex?" Eddie asks Richie. Richie chuckles before reaching into his shorts pocket on the butt and grabbing out a almost empty tube of lube. Eddie stares at him, eyes wide. "Did you just fucking jerk off in your car??" Richie replies with a yep before chucking the bottle of lube on the floor next to the rest of his stuff. Eddie gapes at him, he's never met someone as disgusting as him in his life, and now he can't stop thinking about all the things that Richie's touched and he's gonna have to disinfect them so he or anybody else doesn't get a disease from it.

Richie walks back over to his treadmill that Eddie is now on and smiles at him with a big toothy grin. "Ya like the view eds? Y'know, im free all night." Eddie frowns in disgust before pushing Richie backwards but it surprised when he doesn't budge. "Woah bud, hands off the merchandise." Eddie's about ready to slap him if he doesn't stop being so... so... so Richie! "This is my treadmill now fucker, there's plenty more here." Richie chuckles. "Well, unless you wanna be where I first started jerking off at, be my fucking guest Eds, maybe you'll get some lube from the handles." Eddie almost screams as he rushes off the treadmill and rubs his hands against his pants, glaring at Richie. "You are fucking disgusting." Eddie said as he looked at Richie in disgust.

"Aw, is little eds upset? Upset that he didn't get to see me stroking my fat cock while I was waiting for you. I was hoping you would catch me in the act so I could put your mouth to use." Richie says with a deep tone. Eddie stares at him wide eyed. He definitely didn't like where this was going but obviously his cock was by how he can feel it growing inside his shorts. "You going commando there baby?" Richie asks as he sees little eds stir up at his words. Eddie most definitely whines at that, and when he does Richie's kneeling on the floor pulling shorts down and taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. Eddie moans and lets his hands tangle in Richie's hair. "Fuck, you taste so good baby." Richie says as he pulls off Eddie before sucking one of his balls in his mouth and stroking his cock in his hand.

"F-fuck Rich, please, cmon." Eddie moans at the feel of Richie's mouth enclosing his dick again, the familiar pit of heat building up in his stomach. He groans as he feels his balls grow tighter. "You gonna cum baby? You gonna cum in my mouth?" Eddie has no idea what he's doing cause Richie has sucked out his brain through his dick but he thinks he's nodding before bucking his hips up into Richie's mouth, hearing Richie groan. After a couple more seconds Richie pulls off, stands up, and kisses Eddie with his cum still in his mouth. He moans at the taste before licking into Richie's mouth.

He feels something being placed between the elastic and skin of his shorts. He pulls away and sees a business card with, probably, Richie's number on it. "Good job baby, i'll definitely have to come more often. Maybe you can become my coach." Richie says as he winks before releasing Eddie and walking out of the door. Eddie is stunned, he can't believe he just did something so gross in a public place. But oh god, it felt so fucking good.


	4. Sunflower Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie moves into his new apartment on Sunflower Lane, but didn't expect a man to be making flower crowns in his front yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not smut, but fluff.

Eddie Kaspbrak is what we call an angel. He's the sweetest little thing, always helping others, and putting others before himself. Recently he bought his first apartment in L.A for probably a cheap price in his opinion. It was in a nice little community, mostly elders, but there were a couple children. Now, obviously he isn't a child, he's nearly 26, but they make him happy and he likes to take care of them. He has an aspiring job to become a preschool teacher when he's done with his masters. So, when Eddie pulls up to his apartment for the first time, he doesn't expect a grow man, in his front yard, making what appears to be a crown of some sort.

He gets out of his car before slowly walking up the sidewalk to his apartment. "Excuse me, uhm, hi, i'm Eddie." he says as he gets closer to the man. The man, startled, looks up before standing up and brushing his pants off. He walks closer to Eddie with a bright smile and something in his hands. "Hi! I'm Richie, your neighbor. Welcome to the neighborhood." Now, Eddie already really likes this man. He polite, tall, and very very handsome. He's gay, but he's not public about it yet, his friends know, but that's about it. "T-thank you, uhm, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in my yard?" he asks with a chuckle. Richie gasps like he's forgotten to turn off the stove. "Oh, i'm so sorry! I didn't know anybody bought it yet, I usually come and sit here everyday, I hadn't known, i'm so sorry!" Richie says with nervousness in his voice, but only receives a chuckle from Eddie.

"It's quite alright, I was just wondering! You were fine, were you making something?" he asks Richie as he looks down and still sees the crown in his hands. "Oh yes! I make flower crowns! I'm really sorry for picking your flowers, if I had known they were yours, I would ne-" Richie gets cut off by Eddie. "It's absolutely fine honey! Those look very pretty." Eddie says as he looks down at the buttercup flower crown in Richie's hands. A blush makes it way onto Richie's face, spreading to the tips of his ears. "T-thank you, I have a lot of them, they make me feel good about myself, and I think they make me look pretty." Eddie smiles at the taller man before slowly reaching up to his shoulder and brushing a piece of grass off. "Sorry, you had something there." Richie just giggles, and looks at the ground, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Well.. uhm, if you don't mind Richie, i'm going to go inside for a bit, you can stay out here hun." Eddie says and he sees Richie's eyes light up. "Really? Thank you!" Eddie replies with a nod before brushing a piece of hair away from Richie's face and tucking it behind his ears. They both blush at the action and before Richie can say something in reply, Eddie walks up the stairs to his apartment. "If you want anything to drink or eat Richie, just come knockin' alright?" Richie nods and slowly sits back down on the ground. Eddie smiles at the sight before unlocking his door and heading into his apartment, smelling the aroma of cleanliness and lemons. He walks into the kitchen and starts making lunch for himself. A cup of tea and a waffle with maple syrup. 

After Eddie finishes cooking he decides to take a peek out of the window to see Richie. And his heart grows at the sight. Richie has a flower crown on his head and about five or six sitting around him. Eddie audibly coos and decides to go out and eat on the porch. He gets his tea and waffle before opening the door and closing it, then taking a seat on the little wicker bench. Richie looks up at him and smiles, Eddie smiles back and hears Richie's little giggles escaping his mouth. His tongue poking between his teeth in concentration is no doubt, the cutest thing Eddie has ever seen in his life. Eddie takes his fork, cuts a piece of his waffle off before taking a bite of it. Then he hears a gasp.

"Is that a waffle?" he asks with confusion in his voice. Eddie nods and replies with a yes, which only get a chuckle from Richie in reply. "It's lunchtime silly, not breakfast time." Richie says with a smile on his face. Eddie just shakes his head and finishes eating his waffle. After he's done, he puts his plate down, walks down the stairs, and sits in front of Richie. Richie looks up at him and smiles, then picks up a flower crown before placing it gently on Eddie's head. Eddie aw's at him and sees a blush spread to Richie's ears. "Honey, you are so utterly adorable." "T-thank you, you are too, but you're handsome too." Richie replies and leans into kiss Eddie's cheek and then pulls back with embarrassment. 

Eddie leans in and then kisses Richie on the cheek before kissing his forehead and pulling back. "Would you like to come over tomorrow and teach me how to make one of these?" Eddie asks as he watches Richie's fingers dance around the flower stems before connecting them in a knot. Richie gasps and smiles before giving Eddie the other finished flower crown. He definitely could get used to this. The rest of the day Eddie sat outside with Richie, watching him make flower crowns. He definitely couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Boy, it's great to be living on Sunflower Lane.


	5. I'm Not Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a secret and Eddie wants to know

"Eds, i'm not telling you."

"Pleaseeeeeeee 'chee, I won't make fun of you, I promise." Richie just let out a small chuckle and shook his head. See, he had a secret, a secret nobody but himself knew. It wasn't anything bad, he didn't murder someone, so he doesn't understand why he's making it such a big deal. Just, he has a problem, and it's kind of weird according to him. Many people probably like it, but he's a little nervous. "Cmon Rich... i'm gonna start guessing." Eddie said with a smirk on his face while he sat in Richie's lap. "Hm.. did you get a pussy?" Richie burst out laughing and shook his head. Thank god. "Uhm, you're into pussy now?" Richie, once again, said no before leaning in and whispering "i still like dick" into Eddie's ear which resulted in a shove. 

"Rich, c'mon, i'm dying here, I won't make fun of you I promise." Eddie says and Richie sees the desperation in his eyes. He should just spit it out right? Just say it. Okay, he's gonna do it. Three... two... one..."I wanna dress up!" Richie said in a shaky voice as he belted out the words. It obviously took Eddie a couple seconds to process it, but once he did he smirked. "Aww, Rich, that's okay honey, what? You wanna be daddy's little maid? Maybe a puppy?" Eddie asked with a deep tone, he could practically see Richie shaking with want. 

"Y-yeah.. please." Eddie just nodded, put Richie on his own cushion and said to meet him in the bedroom in thirty seconds before he stood up and all but bolted to the bedroom. Richie was beyond nervous, he felt like he was gonna shit himself. But before he knew it, Eddie called his name, probably because he didn't come in after thirty seconds. When he walked in, he all but dropped to the floor. On the bed was a maid outfit, with kitten ears laying beside it.

"Eddie.. baby.. is this for me?" 

"Course it is Rich, you wanna be daddy's little helper, don't ya?" Richie nodded his head before immediately taking his clothes off and throwing them all around the room. When he got down to his boxers he looked at Eddie to see him nod, before slipping them off as well. Eddie picked up the outfit and handed it to Rich, seeing his cock twitch at just holding it. Richie gulped and slowly rolled it up and bunched it over his head, his dad bod making it a little tighter on the waist. He whimpered when it was on, and when he turned out to look in the mirror, holy shit, he could've came right then and there. The lace hugged his shoulder nicely, leaving a braided pattern down to his chest and lace all around his sides and black silk down to his hairy thighs. 

He looked like a fucking slut, but he loved it. Richie heard a gasp behind him before he saw Eddie holding the cat ears. He took them from him and made them push his hair back. He looked so fucking good. "God, Richie baby, look what you do to me." Eddie said before unzipping his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers, his cock standing at full attention. Richie all but moaned at the sight, he looked so desperate. He quickly got down on his knees and stuck the tip of Eddie's cock into his mouth before licking up the vein running along the underside of it.

"Mm, baby, you feel so good."

"You taste so good daddy." That made Eddie fucking growl. He grabbed a fistful of Richie's hair before bucking his hips forward into Richie's mouth making him choke. "yeah? You like choking on daddy's cock?" Richie nodded with a red face and tears in his eyes. This was a side of Eddie he had never seen before, and he was loving every second of it. He slowly let his throat relax the faster Eddie bucked his hips in, getting used to the feeling of his daddy using his throat. 

"Baby, my own little cocksucker. You like being a good girl?" Richie moaned which only made Eddie buck his hips up at the vibrations before hearing Richie viciously choking, as he didn't expect the sudden movement. "Not gonna last much longer baby.." Eddie said and Richie could feel his cock ready to burst too. He could feel it tenting the dress, feeling the pre-cum dripping down his legs. He was soaked. " P'ease daddy.. cum in my mouth." Eddie nodded vigorously before slamming his hips up, not once, not twice, but three times into Richie's mouth, filling it with his hot white juice. Richie moaned and released into his dress, and he could feel the hot liquid dripping down his thighs.

Eddie pulled out of Richie's mouth but not before telling him to open it so he can watch the cum disappear down Richie's throat. After he swallowed Eddie pulled him up into a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue clashing together. "Such a good baby, so proud of you." Eddie said with love in his voice. 

They're gonna have to do this more often.


	6. Long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have sex in a gas station bathroom

The husbands were currently traveling back to L.A after their two-week vacation in New York, hanging out with the Losers for the first time in ages. They stayed at a hotel, traveled around the city, went to Studio 8-H, and maybe went to some gay clubs, but let's avoid that subject for now. So far, their vacation had been great, and they couldn't wait till they would get home and be able to fuck in their own bed. "Rich, you're running out of gas honey." Eddie said with concern in his voice. "I got a quarter of a tank left baby, we're fine, only 27 more miles." Eddie sighed, but nodded and grabbed one of Richie's hands so they could entangle them on the glovebox.

They've been married for 4 years, and they were living the dream. Their sex life was extravagant and in the beginning, of course, there was some difficulty with kinks and positions, because Richie was considerably taller than Eddie so they had to switch it up a little. But Richie usually prefers to be on the bottom which is a bonus for Eddie, watching his cock slide in and out of his husband's ass. Hearing the squelching of the lube and sweat, balls slapping against the underside of his ass, he fucking loved taking control over Richie.

"You can turn on the radio baby, we don't have to sit here in silence." Richie said with a nod of his head towards the radio. Eddie hummed and pushed the button to turn the radio on, _Violent_ by _Carole's Daughter_ was playing, and recently it had become Eddie's favorite song. "Don't make me get violent, I want my ring back baby that's a diamond." Eddie sung in his angelic voice and Richie couldn't help but smile and squeeze Eddie's hand. Eddie knew he had a good voice, and Richie did too, he just preferred not to use it as often, y'know, insecurities and shit.

Eddie sung the rest of the song and a crappy country song came on next. He scrunched his face up before changing it and hearing _Driver's License_ playing, they both belted out the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

"I GOT MY DRIVER'S LICENSE LAST WEEK, JUST LIKE WE ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT!" They both sang simultaneously, laughing mixed in with the lyrics. They loved to just have moments like this, it was fun. "CAUSE YOU SAID FOREVER NOW I DR-" Both of them stopped when they heard a weird _ratink_ coming from the engine of their car. "Son of a motherfucking titty, are you kidding me?" Richie said and looked down at his dashboard. "Fuck... where'd all the fucking gas go?" Richie said and looked at Eddie with concern in his eyes. 

"I saw an exit for 27 with a gas station around there, and 27 is right there." Eddie said as he pointed at the exit sign, and Richie turned on his turn signal before speeding up and switching lanes to get to exit 27. They kept driving for about 5 minutes before coming up to a gas station on the right, with, conveniently, a KFC built into it. "Oh fuck yeah, we definitely getting some 'taters after." Eddie just chuckled and waited for Richie to pull up to a pump before unbuckling, getting out, and starting to fill the car with gas. He heard a door just behind him and he knew Richie got out, but he didn't know he would come up behind him, and _grind_ onto him. 

"What the fuck Richard?" Eddie asked and then laughed as he realized it sounded just like the vine. "Mm, baby, watching you manhandle that, it's doing things to me." Richie says as he points down to the tent in his jeans. Eddie just chuckled and shook his head, of course his husband would get off to something as weird as this. "You just look so good like this Eds, mhm, manhandling that... thing." Eddie just shook his head before deciding to be playful back and grind back against Richie, but boy that was a bad idea. Richie moaned and grabbed Eddie by shoulder and bit up his neck, leaving hickeys along the right side.

"R-rich baby, not in public." Eddie said but couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He wasn't really comfortable in public affection but he could deal with it because it felt so fucking good. Richie's teeth dragging along his skin and taking a sharp bite, before soothing over the mark with his tongue. He grinded back against Richie before making sure the tank was full enough, and he put the gas handle back before tightening up the gas tank and shutting the lid. He went to turn around to kiss Richie, but he didn't notice that he wasn't there anymore. But, before he could call out his name he got a text from his just saying _bathroom, now!_ and Eddie all but ran to the little bathroom they saw huddled next to the store when they were arriving.

He all but ran to the bathroom, knocked on the door, and was _yanked_ in before Richie slammed his lips against his and kisses him with full strength, his tongue covering every inch of his mouth. "Mm, Rich, c'mon, belt.. off.." Richie smiled into the kiss and pulled away to take off his belt and pants, along with his boxers. "C'mon Rich, need your fingers.." Eddie all but moaned as he felt Richie taking off his belt and removing his jeans and boxers. He heard Richie suck his fingers into his mouth before taking them out and slowly letting his pointer finger trace along Eddie's rim. He moaned as Richie pushed it farther, pushing his ass back to take more. Richie's finger moved in and out before he felt another finger slowly push in. "Mmph, fuck ,c'mon 'chee I need you." Eddie said with desperation in his voice, he felt Richie nod into his neck before feeling a third finger push in. The stretch felt amazing, he loved feeling the burn. 

"I'm ready Rich, c'mon.." Eddie said and Richie nodded once again before sliding his cock between Eddie's cheeks and tugging at the rim with the head. He slowly pushed in, pulled out, pushed in, pulled out until he bottomed out. "Fuck, Rich.." Eddie said as he pushed back and fucked himself on Richie's cock. He felt Richie pick up the pace before he soon heard himself moaning loudly, putting his hands against the wall as Richie fucked him from behind.

"I'm not gonna last much longer honey.." Eddie said as he moaned. He could feel the familiar heat build up in his stomach before he gurgled out a groan and came into his hand, being able to catch it before it shot onto the wall. He felt Rich's hips stutter before he felt his juice release inside of him. They both moaned at the feeling. After a couple seconds Richie pulled out, grabbed some toilet paper and wiped them both up, so they wouldn't be as sticky.

"Fuck... on the road again?" Eddie just laughed, kissed Richie, and they began on the rest of their journey home.


	7. Body-ody-ody-ody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie joined tiktok

Richie Tozier recently joined tiktok. His husband, Eddie, however thinks it's a waste of time. Richie's doing it for the memes though, and the hot gay guys, but we're not gonna tell Eddie. He's made a few tiktoks so far but they're not very good. Just him doing WAP, Say So, and other trash like that, but he's been meaning to try a new one. It's by queen _Megan Thee Stallion_ and Richie couldn't be more excited. He always shows his moves to Eddie first, to make sure he approves. 

Just like any other day, he wakes up at ten in the morning, and starts his daily tiktok routine, scrollin' and postin'. "Honey.. can you please turn that down?" Eddie asks as he shoves a pillow over his head to block out the noise. Richie just chuckled and said no before getting back to learning how to do a dance. It was in a hashtag called _Body Positivity_ and Richie was loving every second of it. The way that they weren't scared of showing themselves, they were being who they wanted to be.

"Body-ody-ody-ody" Richie sang in a feminine voice, and he could hear Eddie from underneath the pillow that was still on his head. "Rich, if you're gonna do it just do it." he said and Richie nodded before taking his shirt off. Now, he doesn't usually get this up-close and personal with the camera so Eddie starts getting interested and sits up in bed. Richie clicks on the song and sets a timer for the beginning off the song. 

"Three, two.. get outta my shot eds, one!" The song begins to play and Richie automatically starts it with throwing it back. He moves into a side step, does the _woah_ , before getting down on his hands and knees and crawling across the floor while bucking his back up and down. For the finishing move though, he stood up for the _Body crazy, curve waist, big titties part,_ he grabbed his tits and squeezed them, throwing his head back pretending to moan. 

For the rest of the video though he just threw up weird _woah's_ and random dabs, cause, they're still fucking cool. After it finished he picked it up and watched it and it looked pretty fucking good. You could see his muscles, his little amount of pudge and just his chest looked so good. "Mm.. rich" and when he looked behind him to Eddie, boy, it fucked him up. Eddie was sitting there with a hand on his boxers palming himself. "Fuck, baby, tits." Richie just chuckled before shutting off his phone and setting it on the tv stand.

He then climbed up on the bed next to Eddie before replacing his hand with his own. "You liked that Eds? You like me showing off my body?" Eddie nodded and Richie chuckled before telling him to lie down. "Can i suck your cock daddy?" Eddie moaned and said yes before his boxers were being thrown across the room and Richie's warm mouth engulfed him. He groaned and thread his fingers into Richie's hair before pulling.

"You feel so good honey, so good for daddy." Eddie said with desperation in his voice. He felt Richie hum and it shot a shock through Richie's dick all the way up to his brain. Eddie grabbed Richie's hair harder and began thrusting his hips up whenever he felt the tip of Richie's tongue touching him. He pulled Richie's head off his before he could cum and brought his face up for a bruising kiss, teeth hitting against eachothers and Richie's glasses bumping against his face. 

A couple seconds later he pulled away before moving to Richie's chest taking his hands and cupping his tits before leaning in and toying with his nipples. His hands pulled at his chest hair before replacing the pain with warmth by licking over his chest with his tongue. "Fuck baby, you taste so good." Eddie said as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, using his hands to squeeze the other one. "I love your little tits Rich.." Richie all but moaned at that, moving back and forth on the bed to get friction for his cock that is trapped in his shorts. He can feel the familiar wamth building up in his stomach and when Eddie takes a _sharp_ bite at his left nipple, his thighs shook and he released, eyes rolling back and a long groan escaping his mouth.

Eddie moaned and kissed him, grabbed Richie's hand and placed it on his cock. But he was not expecting Richie to squeeze it and definitely not expecting to black out when he came.

"FUCK!!!" Eddie yelled and collapsed on the bed when Richie _squeezed_ his cock hard before releasing and collapsing down onto Eddie's chest.

"I fucking love your body-ody-ody-ody." 

Richie just laughed.


	8. Ya like jazz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't smut, surprise! But Richie and Eddie watch the bee movie cause... jazz?

It was a normal Saturday night in Los Angeles, and the two very mature adults were cuddling together on the couch. They've recently started to have a "movie night" every weekend, and tonight was finally Richie's choice due to Eddie explaining how he "rigs" it every time, but he really doesn't, he just doesn't wanna watch dumb shit. "Prepare to be amazed sweetcheeks!" Richie says with a smile in his tone, he looks at Eddie only to receive the finger. "Just pick a fucking movie Rich, not that hard." Richie just chuckles before using the down button to move down the pages on Netflix. "Wanna watch the _Lorax_?" Richie asks with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "No, i'm not watching a dumbass make a fucking sneed or whatever the fuck it's called.." Richie can't help but burst out into laughter. "A SNEED?!? HONEY, ITS A THNEED!" Richie says half yelling half crying. 

Eddie tries to hold in a smile but he can't at the sound of Richie's ridiculous laughter. It sounds like a whale dying, but to him it sounds like heaven. "Okay, it wasn't that funny, just find another movie before I go watch my own shit." he says before looking at Richie expectantly. Richie smiles at him and leans over to give him a big wet kiss on the cheek. Eddie pretends to be disgusted and wipes it off only to give Rich one of his own. They both giggle at that before looking back to the tv once more. "Hm, how about _Shrek_?" Eddie just stares at him. "We've watched Shrek for the past 3 days for your stupid show dumbass, no. I don't need to hear two asses." Eddie says and it gets a laugh from Richie. "Hah! Kaspbrak gets off on a good one." Eddie just shakes his head and scooches back on the couch to prevent him from hitting his foot on the table.

"Okay... _Inside Out_?" 

"You only wanna watch that cause you're in it Rich.."

"Fuck.. uhm, _Finding Dory_?"

"Again.. you're still in it Rich."

"Oh! How about _Battle of the Smithsonian_?" he asks Eddie only to receive a 3 minute long lecture on "Just because you're in it, doesn't mean I automatically want to watch the fucking movie." along with a couple head slaps for emphasis. Richie breaks out into more laughter and Eddie is starting to think that he's on drugs or something. He can't actually be that funny. After about 5 more minutes of _listing movies off with Richie starring in them_ he finally comes to one. "The bee movie? You wanna watch a fucking movie about a bee?" "Shh Eds, just enjoy the show." Eddie grumbles something along the lines of "fuck" and "dick" only to be rewarded with another sloppy kiss on the cheek.

They're both met with the narrator talking about how bees shouldn't really be able to fly, due to their fat bodies and Rich makes some pretty self-deprecating jokes out of that. Eddie just slaps him and tells him to shut up. A minute or two go by before the men both see the bee stick his stinger in a sharpener. Richie laughs and says "that looks familiar doesn't it eds?" that one made Eddie laugh. "Shut up you fucking moron." They both go for about another twenty minutes before Richie yells "OH OH OH!" and then he just belts out "YA LIKE JAZZ?" at the top of his lungs. Eddie looks like he's about to have a stroke, red in the face, white knuckles, and heavily breathing. "You fucking idiot, I thought you got hurt or some shit! Pulled a testacle fucknuts!" Richie belts out laughing once again because, c'mon, who the fuck pulls a testie? 

"She's kinda hot isn't she" Richie says whilst licking his lips only to receive an elbow in the rib. "I'm right here dude.." Richie looks over, shrugs, then looks back towards the tv only to see the main character, Barry, and his weird but doppelgänger of Richie have an argument? Richie didn't know bees could have arguments. "Rich, shut the fuck up, i'm trying to listen." Richie's quiet again for a couple seconds, just blinking at Eddie before he continues his conversation on "The Language of the Bees." title made by him. "Oh shit, that's _Matthew Broderick_ he was in _Ferris Bueller's Day off_ remember that?

"Huh?"

"Sloane and Cameron fuckhead."

"Oh!! The dude with the ferrari that goes _Oh yeahhh."_ Richie says in a frighteningly low voice that surprisingly sounds just like the voice in the song. "Cmon fucker, let's finish this thing, my legs hurt." Richie mumbles a "whatever" before shutting up once more and turning back to the screen. The movie was alright, but Eddie didn't get much of it because his damn husband talked the whole time. But it was fun either way.

After the movie finished the boys both got into bed, absolutely 100% naked, and cuddling with _Family Guy_ playing in the background. Richie has been asking Eddie questions and quizzing him on the movie for the past 15 minutes.

"So Eds.. I have one more thing to ask you.."

"What is it now Rich?

"Ya like jazz?"


End file.
